Automated guided vehicle (AGV) is an important carrier in the technology field of automated materials handling. In comparison to the transport system using conveyor, the transport system using AGV does not occupy space and allows the production line to be flexibly adjusted. In terms of trackless AGV, most of existing technologies achieve positioning effect using laser reflective labels, magnetic columns or two-dimensional bar code labels. However, when it comes to practical application of the above label positioning technologies, the plant site needs to be emptied in advance, which is difficult to those plants lacking advance planning. Moreover, the above label positioning technologies are limited to two dimensional scenarios and therefore cannot be used in three dimensional scenarios. The above label positioning technologies need to be improved.